Cristales Rotos
by anitacm
Summary: "-Thorin, la vida se le escapa de las manos..., no hay nada que podamos hacer ya...-" "-Sí Balin, siempre queda alguna opción...-" ¿Qué pasaría si hubieran más razas de las que conocemos en la Tierra Media? ¿Y sí uns de ellas fuera al fin descubierta? ¿Qué pasará si una desconocida se aventurase a participar en una aventura que dará a conocer a su raza? Mal summary, I know ;D R
1. C1:Misterioso 1, y un mago sin orientar

**¡Hola a todos! ^-^ Ilusionada estaba por subir este fanfic que se me vino a la cabeza la verdad :D Y aunque haya dejado aparcado el otro (Que soy muy dada a ello -_-'') no he podido resistirme a subir el primer capítulo de este. ¡Espero que os guste mucho! : )**

**También quiero remarcar que he intentado añadir algún detalle grecorromano, por decirlo de algún modo, para darle un poco de más variedad a los grandísimos relatos de Tolkien. Ya sé que lo que él quería era crear un mundo basado en una mitología nórdica, pero yo siendo del sur me siento mucho más contenta de poder dejar un trocito de la cultura mitológica que una vez se dio en mi tierra en uno de mis relatos no tan personales xD. Así que sin más dilación, os dejo ya leer :D **

_**CAPÍTULO 1: Una misteriosa aparición y un mago sin sentido de la orientación.**_

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ese dichoso mago gris tubo que aparecer aquella mañana en su puerta? Y lo más importante: ¿Con qué derecho trae a esa banda de pequeños bárbaros peludos a destrozar su casa y a arramblar con su despensa?

Habiendo en su cabeza un incipiente dolor que se abría paso de forma aplastante y con sus nervios de punta, se dirigió Bilbo al alto mago de túnicas grises a pedir explicaciones. Este, agazapado, reía junto a los enanos sin ninguna preocupación aparente.

-¡Condenados enanos!-exclamó el mediano tocándose la frente con cansancio y exasperación.

-Mi querido Bilbo… ¿Por qué te pones así ¿Qué pasa?-con alegres risas el anciano se hizo paso hasta encontrarse al lado del hobbit.

-¿Qué qué pasa?... ¡Estoy rodeado de enanos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-con frustración cuestionó.

-¡Pero si son muy alegres!-Gandalf fijó su vista en Nori y Bofur peleándose por un gran trozo de carne y rio.-Cuando te acostumbras…-terminó dirigiendo su mirada a Bilbo.

-¡Es que no quiero acostumbrarme!-añadió el hobbit con burbujeante enfado llevando al mago por la casa-¡Mirad mi cocina! ¡Hay barro en toda la alfombra!-señalando el pasillo-¡Han-han saqueado la despensa! ¡Por no hablar de lo que han hecho en el baño! ¡Casi me quedo sin tuberías! ¡No entiendo qué están haciendo en mi casa!-concluyó la demostración dando un golpe seco en el suelo con el pie de forma frustrada y suspiró.

En ese momento Bilbo estaba que echaba chispas, y, exasperado como estaba, miró a Gandalf con cansancio en los ojos.

Pero antes de poder reclamarle nada más al mago, uno de los enanos (aparentemente el más joven) se le acercó tímido con un plato en la mano.

-Siento interrumpir, pero ¿qué hago con mi plato?-por un momento Bilbo alucinó, parecía haber visto el único resquicio de educación en los enanos en este joven. No creía que fuera cierto. Pero antes de poder contestarle, otro de los enanos más jóvenes se le acercó. Era aquel joven rubio que venía con el que parecía su hermano "¿Fili? ¿O era Kili?"No se acordaba.

-Trae Ori, dámelo-Este le quitó el plato al otro y, para temor y desgracia del hobbit, lo lanzó por el pasillo hasta su hermano, que sin esfuerzo alguno lo cogió y lo volvió a tirar hacia el interior de la habitación contigua.

Y así continuaron con todos los que les pasaban desde el comedor, jugando y haciendo malabares con la cerámica. Bilbo empezó a pedir piedad por la centenaria vajilla de su madre y, viendo como los demás enanos se entretenían haciendo ritmos con los cubiertos decidió intervenir por el bien de su cubertería. - ¡No hagáis eso con los cuchillos! ¡Los embotareis!-

-¡Uuuhh…! ¡¿Habéis oído eso?! ¡Dice que los vamos a embotar…!- El del sombrero raro empezó.

_Los cuchillos embotad…_

_Rompe platos por la mitad_

_Los tapones hay que quemar…_

_¡Sí, y Bilbo va a rabiar!_

_Coge el pan, vierte la sal,_

_Hecha huesos en el portal,_

_Hierve leche sin ton ni son…_

_¡Hecha el vino en el salón!_

_Pon los cazos al fuego a hervir,_

_Con un palo hay que sacudir,_

_Si algo queda por destruir…_

_¡Con el pie lo harás crujir!_

_¡Sí, y Bilbo va a rabiar!_

Cuando hubo terminado la animada canción, lo que se encontró Bilbo lo dejó atónito. Toda la vajilla y cubertería estaban apilados de forma pulcra y perfecta en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, que estaba rodeada por los enanos que reían fuertemente.

Pero la alegría y las risas cesaron en un instante, ya que unos fuertes golpes se hicieron sonar en la casa.-Aquí está…-Gandalf dijo por lo bajo.

Todos se apresuraron a llegar a la entrada principal, pero fue el mago gris quien abrió la redonda puerta. Poco a poco la aristocrática figura del tan esperado último enano se hizo visible para todos.

-Gandalf…Dijiste que era fácil encontrar esto…, me he perdido…dos veces, no la hubiese encontrado de no ser por esa marca en la puerta.-El imponente enano entró en la acogedora casa quitándose la capa sobre sus hombros y sonriendo a sus sobrinos y amigos a modo de saludo.

-¿Marca? ¡No hay ninguna marca! ¡Se pintó la semana pasada!-el mediano de inmediato saltó acercándose a la puerta era después ser parado por el anciano.

-Hay una maraca, yo mismo la puse…-como quién no quiere la cosa, Gandalf cerró la puerta enfrentándose cara a cara con el enano de ojos azules.-Bilbo Bolsón, te presento al líder de nuestra compañía, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

-Así que este es el hobbit…-empezó él recién presentado líder con los brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el mediano, que incómodo con su escrutinio se quedó en el sitio.-Decidme señor Bolsón…, ¿Habéis combatido mucho?-

-¿Cómo decís?-Bilbo no acababa de entender la pregunta.

-¿Hacha o espada? ¿Qué arma preferís?-continuó preguntando el enano.

-No se me da mal el juego de las castañas, a decir verdad, pero no veo que relevancia pueda tener eso…-con una mirada interrogante en el rostro se dirigió al líder, que ya tenía una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

-Lo imaginaba…-se dirigió a su público que tenía la mirada fija en la corta conversación.-más parece un tendero que un saqueador.-ante la burla todos se rieron. Bilbo, a pesar de no entender la situación, se sentía un poco humillado y ofendido en su sitio y dio una mirada dolida al resto de los enanos. Pero enseguida un par de golpes en la puerta retumbaron en la casa de nuevo, ganándose el silencio de la compañía y del hobbit, y una pequeña sonrisa del mago. Y de repente, todas las velas se apagaron, dejando a oscuras la casa.

-ººº-

No tardaron en montar follón los enanos en la pequeña entrada, preguntándose quién golpeaba con tal ímpetu la puertecita redonda del acomodado hogar. Los murmullos iban y venían por la compañía sin cesar. Todos se volvieron a contar entre ellos para intentar identificar si el nuevo invitado era alguien de la compañía que todavía no hubiera llegado.

Trece enanos, un hobbit y un mago, todos estaban y ni uno faltaba. No se hizo esperar un largo silencio de desconfianza y precaución en la habitación, que de repente se vió interrumpido por los consiguientes murmullos, y, de un momento a otro, el aire se hizo espeso en el habiente.

El mago suspiró con resignación ante el exasperante comportamiento de los enanos.

Por otra parte, Bilbo se quería poner a llorar ¿Otro enano más? ¡Cómo si necesitara más de ellos! Aunque sentía también gran curiosidad ante la falta de conocimiento de sus "invitados" ante la identidad de aquel personaje del exterior de su casa que seguramente aguardaba detrás de la puerta aún.

El murmullo cesó de repente por la mirada y el chisteo del líder, que se encontraba más que molesto por la interrupción.

El mago con una sonrisita traviesa en su envejecido rostro se acercó de nuevo a la puerta redonda. En ese instante las velas comenzaron a encenderse de nuevo y los enanos con asombro y desconfianza latente en sus rostros, empezaron de nuevo a cuchichear entre ellos. El mago cesó su marcha y poco a poco abrió la puerta.

-ººº-

A primera vista pareciera que no había nadie debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pero fijando un poco más la mirada, una sombra oscura y alta se daba a conocer. El manto de la noche y la capa que traía puesta ocultando su rostro, mantenía al sujeto en el anonimato hasta que este lo desease.

Los enanos cesaron su charla y fijaron su mirada en la figura. Thorin, que se encontraba junto a Dwalin en primera fila se acercó al mago con escepticismo.

-¿Quién es este individuo, Gandalf? Me prometiste un hobbit y eso es lo que tenemos, no necesitamos ningún otro desconocido en nuestra empresa-con voz firme declaró y claramente molesto.

-Los Valar me salven de la terqueza de los enanos…-con fastidio y un suspiro habló el mago. Este ignoró el comentario del enano de melena oscura y con una cálida sonrisa se dirigió al individuo en la puerta.-¡Achlys *, pasa por favor!-La sombra lentamente se hizo paso en la habitación, bajando la cabeza en la puerta.-Espero que tu largo viaje haya sido poco pesado y sin infortunios.-

-Buenas noches Gandalf, me alegro de volver a encontrarnos al fin-la voz femenina proveniente de la alta silueta dejó a los enanos aún más confusos y desconformes.

La desconocida se quitó la capucha con ambas manos para dejar a la luz sus facciones. Su cara era fina y alargada, pero no en demasía. Tenía los ojos ligeramente rasgados, misteriosos como los de un felino; y de color avellana, pero este parecía variar en tonalidades con la luz de las vela, dándole un aire místico. Su cabello era relativamente largo, también color castaño, oscuro. Este caía en mechones suaves, ondulados en los extremos, por sus hombros y espalda, moviéndose al compás que ella.

Pero el rasgo más característico en ella y más visible fueron sus orejas, muy puntiagudas y largas. Esto no le quitaba la exótica belleza, pero, una idea les vino a la cabeza a Thorin y compañía inevitablemente ante este detalle. Elfos.

-ººº-

La llamada Achlys se acercó al mago y abrazó a este con radiante efusividad a modo de saludo. El mago correspondió encantado de forma cálida y con una sonrisa hogareña.

-He venido todo lo rápido posible ante tu mensaje, he tenido que dejar a Sulo y Tursun perdidos en el camino hasta aquí, ya sabes que el sentido de orientación de ese viejo mago no es el mejor…-dijo con su voz suave y llena de diversión la nueva invitada haciendo reír con fuerza al mago gris.

-¿Quién demonios es esta elfa? ¿Y que hace aquí?-Thorin con un tono claramente agrio y lleno de odio preguntó al mago sin ni siquiera cruzar la mirada a la joven, acercándose imponente.

-Maese enano, antes que nada me gustaría dejar claro que no soy ninguna elfa remilgada-empezó Achlys acercándose a paso lento y con tono pausado pero amenazante. Nadie se atrevió a moverse.-y segundo, pido un mínimo de educación cuando se dirija a mí o hable sobre mí en mi presencia, señor Escudo de Roble. Parece mentira que un enano como vos me mostréis esta perspectiva de la educación de los de su raza.- Se hizo el silencio. Nunca nadie se había atrevido hablar de esa manera al futuro rey, y muchísimo menos imponerle nada a él. La furia en el enano era burbujeante y peligraba en salir a flote en cualquier momento. Por el contrario, la joven, aunque contrariada no mostraba signos de enfado alguno en el rostro. Los enanos temieron en ese momento un posible enfrentamiento entre los dos adversarios.

-Mi querida Achlys, creo que lo mejor será presentarnos y esclarecer las dudas sobre tu persona… ¿No crees?-El mago, para aligerar tensiones comenzó.-Señores enanos, esta es Achlys, y proviene de los más oscuros parajes del bosque de Fangorn…-ante esto, los enanos dejaron escapar un sonido de incredulidad, ya que claramente todo el mundo sabía que aquel temido bosque estaba maldito.-y se encuentra aquí con nosotros para ayudar en nuestra pequeña empresa.-

-¡No permitiré que el enemigo entre en nuestra compañía!-Thorin volvió a intervenir con furia desbordante.-¡¿Dónde estuvieron ellos, los elfos, cuando necesitamos ayuda?!

-Lamento decepcionarle señor Escudo de Roble, pero vuelvo a insistir en que no soy ninguna elfa, así que manténgame al margen de los problemas que tengáis vos y vuestra raza para con ellos.-Achlys sintió como su paciencia se desmoronaba por momentos y como una pequeña furia se hacía cada vez mayor en su interior. ¡Qué pesado que es! ¿Es que no sabe escuchar o qué? ¡Qué cabezota por Dios!

-¡No intentes engañarnos! Si es cierto lo que dices, ¿Por qué contáis vos con esas orejas?-el que parecía uno de los más jóvenes se hizo paso en la multitud de enanos hasta encararse con ella, cuestionando lo dicho en defensa del líder. Este joven enano, a diferencia de los demás a su alrededor, no tenía apenas barba, y su pelo, además de corto, carecía se trenzas.

-Muchacho, si lo que esta joven dice es cierto, estamos ante una de las razas más desconocidas por toda la Tierra Media. Hay variedad de razas que desconocemos aún mi querido Kili…-esta vez, y para contrastar con ingenuidad del joven, fue uno de los más ancianos, de larga barba blanca.-Hace largo tiempo que no veo a ninguna persona de tu raza muchacha, pensé que habíais desaparecido todos.-

-La gran mayoría ha desaparecido, pero afortunadamente aún quedamos con vida algunos.-Achlys se alegró de que por lo menos uno de ellos la escuchara y se percatara de sus orígenes, bueno, de sus "supuestos" orígenes. Antes de decir nada más la puerta volvió a sonar fuertemente sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes e irritando a otros. Gandalf se dirigió de nuevo a abrir la puerta.

-ººº-

***Achlys: el nombre de mi OC es proveniente del griego antiguo y significa sombra u oscuridad.**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	2. C2:Misterioso 2, ¡Empieza la aventura 1º

**_CÁPITULO DOS: Misterioso 2, ¡Empieza la ventura!_**

Gandalf abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con un joven dotado de las misma orejas muy puntiagudas y capa parda que la ya presentada Aclhys, pero a diferencia de esta dejaba ver su rostro en su totalidad. El rostro del muchacho era de facciones fuertes pero no denotaban rudeza alguna. Era claramente delgado pero aún así de complexión atlética. Una maraña de mechones cortos rubio cobrizo se alojaba en su cabeza, era demasiado corto para los enanos aunque comprensible para ellos, ya que a los hombres de otras razas acostumbraban a cortárselo. De todas formas, los enanos, que estaban acostumbrados a moverse entre los hombres de su raza (con largas barbas trenzadas al igual que su cabello), lo vieron por unos instantes con rareza.

El color de sus ojos era llamativo,de un verde selvático y escondían un brillo pícaro, atrevido y tanto descarado, que recordaba a los jóvenes príncipes presentes en la sala.

-¡Gandalf, viejo amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-la voz del muchacho claramente entusiasmada era jovial y un poco grave. El chaval se acercó al viejo mago agazapándose en la pequeña puerta para después abrazarlo con vibrante parecer el mago era bien querido por los jóvenes, se dijeron los presentes, ya que sus primeras reacciones ante los encuentros habían sido claramente radiantes de alegría y efusividad.

-Querido Tursun, que alegría volver a verte.-el mago reflejaba en su tono clara felicidad ante elencuentro de ambos jóvenes.-Hacía mucho que no os veía a ninguno, en especial a tí...-el mago con una pequeña sonrisa y nostalgia declaró.

-Que bien recuerde, la última vez que nos vimos fue en aquel percado con aquellos orcos hace cosa de 50 años...-el muchacho y el anciano rieron ante el recuerdo. Los enanos claramente estaban cada vez más desconformes con los sucesos acaecidos en tan corto período de tiempo. No tenían ni idea del por qué de la aparición de ambos sujetos en su reunión, no tenían nada que ver en ella.

Al margen del pensamiento en masa de sus compañeros, uno de los enanos más jóvenes, el de cabellera leónida se encontraba intrigado por la primera intrusa, que a decir verdad a su parecer sus palabras eran veraces, no del todo, pero aún así posibles. Después de todo Balin lo había aceptado y corroborado ¿no? Pero había algo que le inquietaba en lo que a ella se refiería. Podría no ser parte de ninguna raza que fuera bien sabida por las tierras conocidas, pero, aún así algo había en ella que irradiaba algo inusual y misterioso, algo que no sabía describir y que aunque su etnia no estuviera bien documentada en sus mentes, sabía que tenía algo que no era normal ni si quiera entre los de su, ahora, escaso pueblo.

El jóven enano reflexionaba en su cabeza sin dejar que su mirada curiosa abandonara la figura de la extraña. En eso que se fijó en que su tío, que a pesar que cada vez se encontraba más colérico por tan inesperadas apariciones, miraba a la joven con sus mismos ojos, como palpando un terreno inexplorado estando cegado. En algún momento ambos se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del joven, que hablaba con el viejo mago, y parecía compartir los genes de la muchacha. Pero no podía evitar dejar que su mirada revoloteara en la joven, ya que sabía perfectamente que el muchacho no compartía esa atmósfera misteriosa alrededor de él. Y dedujo de forma rápida que aquella extraña ocultaba algo más que su compañero, y decidió averiguarlo sin preámbulos.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Achlys estaba ya asqueada, no solo por el comportamiento del líder hacía ella, si no también por las inquietantes y pesadas miradas tanto de este como del rubiales, en especial de este último. Sabía perfectamente que no era algo usual entre las masas pero no pensó que esto tubiera que derivar a un continuo e incómodo escrutinio. Se sentía un bicho raro que llamaba la atención de los niños en una feria. Dirigió una mirada afilada al jóven enano, que volvió la vista avergonzado hacia el mago, con la vana esperanza de que su escrutinio no hubiese sido detectado. Pero obviamente eso había pasado. Desde ese mismo instante la joven lo tachó de rarito, sin miramiento alguno. Todavía sentía otra mirada pesada en su persona y por sus instintos supo enseguida quién era su poseedor sin si quiera mirar. El "caballero" Escudo de Roble, obviamente. Pero de él pasó como las vacas de las moscas, le importaba poco lo que hiciera ese cabeza dura. Muy bien le había demostrado su forma cruda de ser con cualquiera diferente a él.

Miró hacía su amigo y le dió una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida, sabiendo muy bien por lo que había tenido que pasar teníendo aquel viejo mago como guía. Conocía a ambos demasiado bien para no saber lo que había pasado. De seguro que Tursun se había hartado de él en el instante en que ella desapareció de su campo de visión para encontrar el camino correcto, y se fue dejando al despistado mago durmiendo(como de costumbre) bajo un árbol, totalmente despreocupado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sí, seguro que había pasado eso...claramente sí. El chico le devolvió la mirada un poco asqueado pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Todos estaban sentados ya en sus sitios alrededor de la larga mesa del comedor, todos en penumbra en un intenso silencio. _Raro, los enanos cllados..._ Achlys se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, inclinándose hacia atrás y hacia delante en su silla, con actitud desinteresada y los oídos atentos a la conversación que se iba a desarrollar. Hacía rato que había dejado su capa parda en uno de los percheros bajos de la entrada, y sus armas se encontraban alojadas junto a su bolsa verde de lona, aunque se había quedado con una de sus dagas cortas con las que estaba jugueteando en ese instante. Recordó con un pequeña sonrisa, la cara de los enanos, en especial la de el melenas rubias que al ver su pesado equipaje repartido por todo su cuerpo. Había tardado unos dos minutos en sacarlas de sus escondrijos entre la ropa y dejarlas todas apiladas de forma impoluta separadas de las desordenadas de las de los enanos. Al parecer nunca habían visto una mujer manejando esta clase artefactos.

Tursun por el contrario se encontraba sentado entre los dos hermanos entablando una pequeña conversación en voz baja. Al parecer se llevaban bien.

-¿Qué hay de la reunión en Ered Luin? ¿Fueron todos?-Achlys dirigió su mirada al anciano enano que le había defendido con anterioridad, que se dirigía al rey. Presintió que esto iba a ser crucial así que prestó atención.

-Sí, enviados de los Siete Reinos...-Thorin contestó siendo recompensado por incipientes sonido de creciente alegría.

-¿Y qué han dicho los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro?-el de los tatuajes cuestionó. A ojos de Achlys parecía ser un amigo cercano al enano líder, al igual que de larga barba blanca.-¿Estarán con nosotros?

-No van a venir...-con claro pesar contestó, recibiendo esta vez desagrado de parte de sus compañeros. Achlys por el contrario dirigió una mirada al mago gris cuestionando con ella y una ceja levantada. No le había dicho nada de ningún ejército presente en esta empresa.-Dicen que esta misión es cosa nuestra y solo nuestra...

-Esto...¿Preparáis una misión?-El mediano dijo con voz queda detrás del líder. Estaba tan curioso como yo ante esta misión. Pero nadie le contestó.

-Mi querido Bilbo...pongamos un poco más de luz...-el mago intentó calmar el ambiente y el hobbit volvió con una pequeña vela en una mano-Lejos, al este...más allá de sierras y ríos, dejando atrás bosques y páramos-el anciano se levantó desenvolviendo en sus manos los que parecía un mapa. Achlys con interés se acercó a ver de que se trataba, frunciendo el ceño.- se alza una solitaria cima...-señaló con el dedo en el mapa ya desdoblado. Bilbo se acercó con la vela e iluminó la superficie.

-La Montaña Solitaria...-dejó escapar. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente...El mago ayudaba a estos enanos a ayudarlo a recuperar el reino del que habían sido exiliados. Al parecer eran estos los enanos que estuvieron herrando por años por poblados y ciudades...eso ya lo sabía del líder de la compañía, pero de los demás...no tenía ni idea.

-Sí, Oín a interpretado los presagios...y los presagios dicen que es la hora...-uno de ellos, el pelirrojo de larga barba trenzada dijo, todavía no sabía sus nombres pero seguro que el que acababa de nombrar se encontraba entre ellos.

-Se ha visto a los cuervos regresando a la montaña, tal y como se predijo...-Clavo. Uno de ellos, de melena gris y con una trompetilla en la mano, concretó. _Qué irónico..._-Cuando las aves del ayer a Erebor quieran volver, el reino de la bestia llegará a su fin...-citó el enano. Achlys mantubo las palabras en la memoria,intentando no olvidarlas. Los enanos empezaron a comentar entre ellos. La joven dirigió su mirada al enano líder, que comía tranquilamente su sopa sin si quiera levantar la mirada de su plato. Achlys lo detalló con la mirada, reconociéndole..., tal y como él había hecho con anterioridad con ella. El pareció ignorarla, pero ella sintió su incomodidad ante su ceño (constantemente) fruncido. Ella formó una sonrisa divertida,...eran todos tan expresivos...aunque no quisieran, no podían evitar que su rostro los delatase.

-¿Qué bestia?-el mediano parecía asustado, se había girado nada más había pronunciado esas palabras. Estaba pálido, y su expresión corporal delataba su cansancio.

-Es una referencia a Smaug Terrible-comenzó explicando el del sombrero raro a mi lado derecho.-La mayor y principal calamidad de nuestra era...-todos estaban en silencio expectante.-un escupe fuego volador...¡dientes como como espadas!¡garras como ganchos!...le enacanatn los metales preciosos...-

-Ya sé lo qué es un dragón...-Bilbo remarcó.

-¡No tengo miedo!-el enano más jóven de todos se levantó con impetú-¡Estoy preparado! ¡Voy a hacer que su trasero saboree el acero de los enanos!-_Uuuu...qué ilusiones te estás haciendo, pequeñajo..._

De inmediato el que estaba al lado suyo lo bajó a su asiento de nuevo. Los demás con entusiasmo rugían a mi al rededor, todos menos claramente el líder...siempre callado y expectante. Sentió de nuevo la mirada del joven rarito de melena rubia, pero no hizo el amago ni de mirarle.

-La tarea ya es bastante complicada con el apoyo de un ejército...-el anciano enano comenzó-y solo somos trece, y no los trece mejores...ni más listos-_Uuuu...eso a sido un golpe bajo_...Los enanos soltaron de inmediato exclamaciones disconformes y ofendidas. Achlys no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante esto. Un golpe seco se escuchó en la mesa.

-Tal vez seamos pocos en número...-el rarito rubiales empezó. La jóven lo miró esperando a que continuara.-pero somos guerreros...lo somos...¡todos los enanos!-

-Y además tenemos un mago en nuestra compañía...-enseguida continuó el de pelo castaño que antes le había cuestionado con entusiasmo-Gandalf habrá matado cientos de dragones en su época.-Tursun y Achlys se miraron y rieron discretamente.

-Oh...yo no diría...-el mago intentó hablar.

-¿Cuántos entonces?-el que había hecho bajar a su asiento al joven enano con anterioridad se hizo escuchar interrumpiéndolo. Achlys no podía aguntar la risa y se escondió en su esquina.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Que cuántos dragones habéis matado?-esclareció. La joven se fijó en que Thorin se interesó por la respuesta del mago que parecía cada vez más nervioso ante la pregunta y ella no podía aguantar la risa.

**Hasta aquí he llegado! xD Espero que esté gustándo...bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo!:3**

**R&R!**


	3. C2:Conversaciones y motes peculiares

Después de la esclarecedora y divertida reunión, Achlys salió silenciosamente del comedor, sorteando al pequeño hobbit desmayado en el suelo. De inmediato el joven de ojos selváticos la siguió, excusandose con los hermanos con los que estaba teniendo una cálida conversación.

Al parecer estos eran los sobrinos del heredero de Erebor y líder de la empresa, hijos de la señora Dís, hermana de este. Había tenido el placer de haberla conocido en uno de sus incontables viajes por el territorio de las Montañas Azules. Por aquel entonces la señora Dís solo contaba con uno de los dos monstruitos, que a lo mucho cumplia un par de meses.

Tursun siguió los pasos de la joven hasta el pequeño jardín de la entrada. Allí se encontraba, mirando parsimoniosamente las estrellas que se elevaban por encima de sus cabezas. En su mano izquierza, la pipa que Sulo le regaló hacía ya tantos años, arrojando humo allí donde estaba la hierba.

Aún no entendía la manía de los magos por fumar. Sulo podría pasarse horas y horas haciéndolo y nunca se cansaba... y al parecer le había inculcado ese vicio a la jovencita que observaba con brillo en los ojos.

La admiraba, siempre tan relajada, calculadora, y aún así nunca perdía su humor ni su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa... ¡por los Valar! ¡Qué sonrisa! Tan hipnotizante como sus llameantes ojos. Tan cargada de ternura y cariño unas veces y otras tan frías que helaban la sangre hasta al orco más asqueroso. Y a él le encantaban todas, todas y cada una de ellas, aunque fueran o no dedicadas a él.

-¿Sabes?-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz de Achlys.-Aún recuerdo el cielo negro, aquel cielo en el cual solo unas cuantas privilegiadas podían brillar... -la joven dió una calada de la pipa de madera, expulsando con elegancia el humo.-y no puedo evitar pensar en las cosas que me estaré perdiendo allí... **en casa.**..-esta vez giró la cabeza para enfrentar su mirada con la del joven, que atento escuchaba. -Pero luego recapacito... y aunque allí pude hacer maravillas, cosas que siempre quise hacer de joven...recuerdo lo que he llegado a pasar por una de esas cosas, que ahora solo son más que caprichos innecesarios...-su mirada estaba fija en la suya, perdida, triste.- caprichos innecesarios que hacen que cada vez haya menos vida y belleza allí. Por eso quiero, necesito quedarme aquí,... para no poder sucumbir a esos placeres que poco a poco hacen de ese mundo un vertedero. Porque yo sé que es lo hay allí, lo he visto con mis propios ojos... y lo detesto.-volteó la cara de nuevo al cielo ricamente estrellado, dejando escapar la última palabra con algo de frustración.

Vió como de un momento a otro su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente, y ladeo su cabeza de manera lenta con un leve ceño molesto. Antes de preguntar nada ella continuó hablando, esta vez en alto. -¿y sabes que más detesto?

-¿Las arañas?-respindió divertido con una sonrisa leve y un gesto confundido en su rostro.

-Bueno, sí eso también... pero sobretodo... no aguanto... a los... cotillas-de un momento a otro la joven se encontraba con una de sus dagas en el cuello de un (pequeño) intruso.

Se trataba de uno de los enanos, el más joven. Creía recordar que se llamaba Ori. Este tenía en su rostro una expresión aterrorizada.

-Yo...yo...-el joven tartamudeaba sin saber que decir. -lo siento, no... no quería importunaros mi señora... -su tono era bajo y asustado.

Achlys bajó el arma del cuello del joven enano con un sonoro suspiro de cansancio-No te preocupes... no pasa nada-la joven le dio una sonrisa amable y le tendió la mano libre para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. El enano no dudó en aceptarla, ya más tranquilizado.

-De verdad siento mi señora mi comportamiento... -el joven agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Achlys suspiró de nuevo y rió ligeramente.

-Por favor, no te disculpes más, no es necesario... -ella puso su mano en el hombro del chico intentando reconfortarlo, dándole unas suaves palmadas. Este miró aliviado a la joven pero enseguida bajo de nuevo la mirada con las mejillas coloreadas de carmesí.

Achlys soltó una pequeña risa, se fijó entonces en ecuaderno que sostenía en sus manos. Lo miró con curiosidad y luego se fijó en la pluma en el suelo. Se agachó y la recogió, para después devolversela.

-¿Es un cuaderno de dibujo? -preguntó curiosa. El enano solo asintió levemente. -¿me dejarías verlos? -con una sonrisa alegre pidió. El accedió y dejó en manos de ella el cuaderno de cuero.-¿qué tal si nos lo enseñas en el interior mejor? Creo que tus hermanos se estarán preguntando por tí... -y así los tres entraron en la morada del hobbit.

Quedó impresionada con los bocetos y dibujos del joven. Tenía un talento nato para el dibujo. Dió al enano sus buenas opiniones y se despidió junto a su amigo para ir así al salón de la gran pero peqeña casa. Allí se encontraban todos los enanos, unos relajados en los diversos asientos y otros sentados en el suelo charlando animadamente. Y todos no estaban fumando, no, pero el noventa porciento si que lo hacía.

Tursun se separó de ella y se sentó al lado del de sombrero extrabagante, empezando con él una calurosa conversación. Ella por el contrario se fue a una de las esquinas de la estancia, encendiendo su propia pipa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dos pares de pies recubiertas por grandes de botas de cuero se plantaran en su campo de visión. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de los dos hermanos picarescos.

-Fili-el rarito dijo.  
-Y Kili-el hermano continuó.  
-A vuestro servicio-ambos concluyeron a la vez haciendo una gran reverencia. _Si que se lo han currado... _-No hemos tenido el placer de escuchar su nombre mi señora-el de pelo castaño continuó. _Pero que manía con lo de Señora... ¡No soy tan vieja! Bueno, a lo mejor si... ¡Pero eso ellos no lo saben! _-¿Tendríamos el honor de saberlo?

-Achlys, y por favor, dejad de decidme Señora... me haceis sentir vieja... - bajó de nuevo la mirada para volver a supensamientos pero al parecer sus acompañantes no se lo iban a permitir. Estos se sentaron a ambos lados de ella con claras intenciones de comenzar conversación. Se maldijo internamente.

-Quería disculparme, ya sabes... por cuestionar antes tus palabras... -Kili empezó con tono arrepentido mirándole a los ojos-fue muy descortés y maleducado de mi parte.

¿Qué les pasaba a esos enanos? Estaban siempre disculpándose por todo. ¿Acaso era una de sus tradiciones o algo así? Por que ya se estaba asqueando de tanta disculpa.

-No importa, de verdad, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú-le obsequió una sonrisa tranquilizadora que pareció aliviarle y sorprenderle, a juzgar por su rostro. -pero hay una cosa que si que me a molestado... -esta vez giró el rostro hacia el hermano rubio, dándole una mirada asesina-no me agrada para nada que se me queden mirando como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la sala... -vió como al enano rubio se le subían los colores a la cara, rió para sus adentros.

-En mi de... defensa diré que me extrañó de sobre manera tu entrada, nada más... -el enano indignado giró la cabeza en dirección cotraria para así que no se dieran cuenta de su reacción. ¡Esa mujer lo estaba dejando en ridículo delante de su hermano pequeño! Este se reía por lo bajo ante la información facilitada por la joven.

-Mira,_Leónidas, _me trae sin cuidado tus razones, solo deja de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?- la joven suspiró pesadamente dándole una mirada cansada. Fili extrañado por el comportamiento asintió lentamente.

-¿_Leónidas? _¿Quién o que és si puedo preguntar, Lady Achlys? -Kili dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Achlys se pegó mentalmente ante su estupidez. ¿Cómo explicarles quién era uno de los mayores íconos de la historia?


	4. C3:Miradas incómodas y relatos bélicos

CAPÍTULO 3.1:MIRADAS INCÓMODAS Y RELATOS BÉLICOS

Él sábía que ella lo estaba mirando, escrutándolo, al igual que él anteriormente en la entrada. Era incómodo saber que esta especie de elfa lo mirara de esa forma mientras comía, y no pudo evitar poner una expresión molesta en su rostro.¡Era una irrespetuosa!¿Cómo osaba mirarle de esa manera?¡Debería ser él que desconfiara de su presencia y no al revés! Después de todo ella y ese extraño amigo suyo eran los intrusos en esta reunión. Ellos no tenían cabida en esta misión. **Ella **no tenía cabida aquí. Y se lo haría hacer ver de la manera más clara posible. ¡Era una mujer, por las barbas de Dúrin! No cabía en su cabeza el por qué de su aparición aquí y claramente ese viejo mago gruñón no iva a explicárselo. Alguna veces le gustaría saber que es lo que se cuece en la cabeza de ese brujo.

Al término de la reunión en el comedor, y después de que su futuro saqueador se desmayase en pleno pasillo, vio como la extraña elfa se incorporaba en su asiento y se levantaba sorteando al hobbit para dirigirse al exterior. La miró friamente cuando sus miradas se encontaron por unos segundos, pero ella pareció ignorarle, como todas las demás veces. Esa maldita mujer le exasperaba de tal manera que nunca había imaginado, con solo su presencia la cabeza le echaba humo.

Junto a Balin empezó a conversar por los alrededores de la casa. Mientras tanto los demás enanos se encontraban dispersos por la casa, algunos en en el salón y otros(la mayoría) picoteando en los estantes de la cocina en busca de algo más para saciar su incontrolable apetito. Los herederos de Dúrin se encontraban buscando en cada rincón de la cocina algo comestible con ahínco, hasta que el más joven de los dos descubrió en el mueble bajo el fregadero un tarro de grandes galletas de chocolate escondido de los ojos golosos que amenazaran con saborear su contenido.

-¡Fili! ¡Por fin he encontrado algo!-El enano castaño se dirigió a su hermano con la mirada feroz en las galletas. Pero cuando levantó la vista hacia su hermano lo vió sentado en el banco y apoyado con el brazo en la mesa. Parecía pensativo, y su mirada estaba perdida en algún rincón de la habitación.-Hermano, ¿Ocurre algo?-Kili se acercó a él aún con el tarro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué?-el rubio pareció despertar de su estupor y dirigió su mirada a su hermano que lo miraba preocupado. Pocas veces se encontraba de aquella manera y cuando lo hacía debía de ser algo importante lo que le dejaba la mente trastornada-Sí...estoy muy bien, perfectamente...-Kili lo miró felinamente, tratando de vislumbrar algún resquicio de mentira en su expresión.-Kili, de verdad estoy bien...¿eso son galletas?-la mirada del rubio se centró en el gran tarro que su hermano portaba para después intentar arrebatarselo de las manos.

Por otra parte los demás enanos ya se encontraban descansando en el salón fumando y charlando, algunos comiendo un poco de los saqueado anteriormente. Los hermanos, aún con migas en las barbas, se fueron a sentar al lado del fuego, mientras charlaban animadamente con sus compañeros sobre la travesía a desempeñar durante la misión. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos desconocidos y Ori entraran en la habitación. Tanto Ori como el extraño muchacho se dirigieron junto a los demás enanos para entablar conversación, pero la joven se sentó en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la habitación, mientras fumaba su pipa. El hermano moreno vio su oportunidad para disculparse con ella y arrastró a su hermano con él.

Tursun en aquel momento se encontraba hablando animadamente con Bofur. Al parecer ni él ni su familia tenían nada que ver con la familia sanguínea de Dúrin. Su familia se había dedicado a la minería desde siempre pero tanto él como su primo, Bifur, habían incursionado en el mundo de la juguetería. Es más, se jactaba de la popularidad de sus habilidades en Dale.

El joven vio sorprendido como Bofur, aún después de pasar penurias allí de donde venía seguía tan optimista como siempre y continuaba adelante sin queja alguna. Esta actitud le recordó a la joven morena que se encontraba incómoda entre los dos muchachos. Recordó como la conoció, y a su cabeza le vinieron imágenes de aquella chiquilla alegre que venía de tan lejos, tan gruñona y tan enfadada siempre. Tan claro como el agua esos trazos de recuerdos venían a su mente y le sacaban una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso cuando no era su vida la que resultaba afectada, ella iba a ayudar sin duda alguna, pero eso sí, nunca quitaba su sonrisa. Incluso después de las desgracias que le habían acaecido ella seguía como podía sin pararse a lamentarse por nada. Y eso le hizo pensar.

La culpable de los pensamientos del joven Tursun se sermoneaba mentalmente ante su despistado desliz. ¿Cómo demonios hiba ella a explicarles quién era Leónidas?

-Venga Lady Achlys, cuéntenos. Estamos impacientes por que nos cuente ese relato.-el joven enano moreno parecía haberse dado cuenta de la expresión desesperada de la mujer y una sonrisa maliciosa nació en sus labios. Achlys suspiró pesadamente y decidió comenzar. Para entonces unos cuantos ojos curiosos se encontraban a la espera del comienzo del relato. Esto no hizo más que sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la joven.

-Bueno...esta es una historia de allí de dónde yo vengo...más bien un hecho histórico.-antes de poder continuar, el líder de la compañía entró seguido de su amigo Balin. El pasó de largo y se situó al lado de la chimenea encendida mientras encendía su pipa. Balin por el contrario se sentó junto a su hermano, Dwalin el uno de los pequeños sillones mientras curioso se dispuso a empezar a escuhar el relato. Achlys volvió a suspirar.-Cuenta la historia que hace muchos siglos, en un país lejano crecieron prósperamente diferentes ciudades libres, cada una con su sistema de moneda y su gobierno. Estas ciudades constantemente se econtraban en continuo conflicto, hasta que una potencia superior intentó conquistar el gran país libre.-la joven hizo una pausa para recoger aliento y mirar a sus espectadores. Todos escuhaban atentos, incluso Dwalin, que era reacio a ella y Tursun, parecía intrigado por la historia.

-¿Y qué paso entonces, señorita Achlys?-Ori tímidamente preguntó intrigado ante su parada. Inmediatamente la chica continuó.

-Pues bien...A una de estas ciudades estado acudió uno de los mensajeros del rey que gobernaba la amenaza que amenazaba con destruir todo aquel imperio de ciudades, solicitando sumisión por parte de esta ciudad. Esta ciudad se llamaba Esparta, y era la cuna de los mayores guerreros que jamás vió el mundo.-ante esta declaración los enanos parecieron interesarse más, y extrañamente vio como Thorin dirigía su mirada hacia ella de forma imperceptible.-En ella los hombres desde que nacían eran entrenados en el arte de la lucha y criados con la intención de seguir hasta la muerte a su soberano y rey. Este era Leónidas, uno de los más célebres guerreros de allí de dónde yo vengo.

Leónidas, encolarizado por la mala educación del mensajero y por la osadía de aquel rey a hacerle esa propuesta, se dirigió junto a trescientos de sus hombres voluntarios hacia la batalla aún ignorando las leyes que le impedían responder a la provocación. A estos trescientos espartanos se le unieron unos cuantos más de otra de las ciudades estado vecinas, pero estos no se comparaban ante el poder bélico que estos pocos guerreros tenían. Y es que este ejército estaba compuesto por poco más que hombres que dedicaban sus vidas a oficios tales como la alfarería y no tenían la maestría ni por asomo de los trescientos hombres ante ellos.

Estos hombres se dirigieron al angostoso paso de la Termópilas, un estrecho desfiladero en el que los ejércitos enemigos, contados por miles, no podrían actuar bien. La batalla duró tres días y tres noches y hasta el último ni un solo espartano murió bajo el acero enemigo mientras que las bajas y pérdidas de este eran inimaginables. Pero un traidor le mostró al rey enemigo un pequeño atajo hacia la retaguardia del ejécito espartano y por esto el ejército de Leónidas pereció aún costándole milesde bajas al enemigo.

-Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que después de todo, el enemigo consiguió vencer y conquistar todo aquel país?-Fili preguntó interrumpiendola.

-Déjame terminar antes, todavía no he terminado. No seas impaciente-Ella miró al rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Y nó, no consiguieron vencer, puesto que esta derrota lo único que hizo fue animar al pueblo espartano y de todas las demás ciudades estado a batallar fieramente contra su enemigo. Y fin.-Achlys vio como el líder apartaba la mirada de nuevo y la posaba en el fuego.

No tardaron en aparecer las preguntas por parte de los demás enanos. Contestó alegremente a todas las cuestiones, se sentía contenta y con una mayor confianza con ellos. Al cabo de un rato decidió descansar un rato de tanta charla y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Encendió de nuevo su pipa y se relajó. Recordó a Sulo. Ese viejo mago de tres al cuarto seguro que ni cuenta se había dado de sus desapariciones. Rió un poco ante el recuerdo de su viejo amigo y confidente. Era un completo desastre, nunca daba una con lo que hacía.

De un momento a otro escuchó como los enanos comenzaban a entonar una canción suavemente. Era triste, llena de sentimiento. La voz grave del líder se hacía escuchar por encima de la de los demás. Seguía mirando ensimismado el fuego perdido en sus pensamientos. Por un momento Achlys sintió como Thorin dejaba su coraza de hielo a un lado y dejaba a la luz sus pesares gracias a aquella canción. En su interior algo se despertó, la empatía.


End file.
